Night of the Cassowaries
by wildkrattskid12
Summary: While deep in the forest in Australia the Kratt brothers get into a fight, causing Martin to leave without his creaturepod or anything without Chris noticing. Martin is going deep into Cassowary territory. Meanwhile, Zach hacks the tortuga. A cassowary is a dangerous bird known to even kill people trespassing in its territory. Will Martin make it out ok? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello :) I am here with my 2nd ever story! Like my other story, "Caviva's Little Issue" I can only update every now and then, so please be patient. Also, please R &R :) Thanks :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wild Kratts, or Kitty. The only thing I own in this story is the idea** **for the story itself, and possibly an OC in one of the upcoming chapters if I decide to do that.**

 **Chapter 1: Lost in the Forest**

It was a cold, rainy night in a tropical rain forest in northeastern Australia. Chris and Martin were out there in the cold, rainy weather deciding what to do next.

"Come on! We will never find a Cassowary if we don't start moving!" Martin yelled to his younger brother.

"Wait! We need to have a plan! Cassowaries are dangerous animals, and if they find us trespassing on their territory they may attack us and we could end up severely injured, or worse…. We could end up dead." Chris replied as he got out a map, and flashlight from his backpack.

"But we can't just wait forever for you to come up with some weird plan!" Martin protested.

"Maybe you feel like you can't, but you really should wait. If a cassowary thinks we are trespassing, we could die. We need to be prepared!" Chris explained, unaware that his older brother had ran off to find a cassowary.

Chris looked up and noticed that his brother was missing.

"Bro! Martin! Where are you?!" Chris started to get worried.

Chris looked around the clearing. His brother was nowhere to be seen. And worst of all, when he looked to his left, instead of seeing Martin, he saw Martin's creaturepod! Now he had no way to contact or even track his brother!

Chris grabbed the creaturepod and put it into his extra pocket in his backpack. Then he picked up the backpack, put it on his back, and reached into his jacket pocket to grab his own creaturepod. He called Aviva who was at the Tortuga HQ.

"Hello?" Aviva answered, clearly exhausted. She was still in her white with purple polka dots night gown instead of her usual outfit and in bed.

"Aviva! I was trying to make a plan for how to safely find a cassowary, and then Martin got impatient and ran away! He left his creaturepod too!" Chris quickly said as Aviva got up out of bed.

"He what?! Are you serious?!" Aviva shouted.

"Of course I'm serious!" Chris replied.

"Ok, you come back to Tortuga HQ, I will get Koki, Jimmy, and Kitty up and we will all be dressed and waiting in the main room by the time you get back!" Aviva said as she quickly ended the call.

Chris ran back to the clearing where the tortuga was as fast as his legs could carry him. When he got there, everyone was in the main room waiting.

"So what exactly happened?" Kitty asked.

"We were in the forest and I suggested getting a plan together, because cassowaries are dangerous animals and we could get killed if we didn't have a plan for how to find one safely. Then he got super impatient and ran off, leaving his creaturepod behind!"

"Did you see where he went?" Kitty asked, becoming worried about her husband's safety.

"No. I looked at the map and turned around and he was gone. I couldn't see any tracks or any way to show me what direction he went!"

Martin decided now he could come down from the tree and walk again. Now he was about 5 miles from where the argument took place. He looked around. Just then, his night goggles failed. Now he was lost in cassowary territory, in a storm, in the dark of night, without his creaturepod, and without any light.

"Man, why was I so stupid…" He said to himself, thinking about how he just had to run off into cassowary territory without a plan.

"Chris was right….. How could I be so foolish?!" He continued to talk to himself. He didn't know which way he had to go. Everything looked the same to him. He walked the way he thought he needed to go. Unknown to Martin, he was going even deeper into cassowary territory. He heard an abundance of animals making noises in the forest as he continued to walk on.

"So you don't know which direction he went?" Kitty asked.

"No idea." Chris solemnly confirmed.

"We have to send out a search party. We need to find him!" Aviva said.

"Ok, I'll go by foot to look for him. Can you guys fly over the forest with a searchlight?" Chris asked.

"On it!" Jimmy ran into the cockpit and started the tortuga.

Everyone at the tortuga got to work helping find Martin.

"I think I might have put a tracking device on both of the creature power suits the last time I updated them! I'll see if it will respond." Aviva said.

"Urgh, it's no use! The tracking device isn't working! I'm not getting a signal!"

Aviva and Koki continued to try to find a way to track him while Jimmy drove the tortuga and looked for him. Chris set out on foot. Kitty did everything she could to stay out of the way of the others, and to keep herself from crying. Little did they know that someone was spying on all of them. That someone had hacked the tortuga. That someone was someone who would do anything to see something bad happen to one of the Kratt brothers. And that someone was Zach Varmitech.

Zach had known that the Kratt brothers were going to Australia to creature adventure with cassowaries because he had seen it in a newspaper. He also knew that cassowaries were very dangerous, because he read that in the article. So a week before, he sent a zachbot that was barely visible to the human eye to spy on the tortuga. He could see every last thing that happened in the main room. The zachbot hacked into the tortuga.

 **Author: Annnnnd I think I'll leave you there with that cliffhanger :D Please R &R no matter what you think, as I'm looking for constructive criticism. Also, if you think you have any ideas for what could happen next, feel free to PM me or just let me know in your comments :) Bye :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS NOT A REAL CHAPTER. I HATE SAYING IT, BUT YET AGAIN I HAVE VERY BAD WRITER'S BLOCK. PLEASE TAKE THE POLL I HAVE POSTED ON WILD KRATTS A JOURNEY THROUGH TIME DISCUSSIONS SO THAT I CAN GET MORE IDEAS. IF YOU PM ME ABOUT AN IDEA YOU HAVE AND I DECIDE TO USE IT, I WILL MENTION YOU IN THE NEXT REAL CHAPTER. THANKS :)**


End file.
